


Hands To Myself

by sexwing (tinybabydeer)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/sexwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal things Resistance fighters do after battle. Like, you know, kissing and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Canon timeframe is made up I have not read the novels and I've only seen the movie once but it's d e s t r o y i n g m y l i f e

Moments of quiet made Poe nervous.

Lucky for him, there weren’t a lot of quiet moments anymore. He couldn’t remember a life without the constant hum of an engine, the pounding of footsteps on the tarmac, gunfire. When faced with silence, he fought to fill the space with noise. He understood noise. Quiet was trickier. Quiet was hell. And hell was this moment, frozen between him and Finn in his room, the air thicker than glim worm slime.

“...What?” Finn’s voice cracked and the break in the tension caused Poe to nearly collapse with relief. At least he wasn’t running out of the room, or punching him in the face. Could be worse. Still had the potential to get worse. 

Running a hand through his hair, Poe blew a sigh through his teeth and tried again. He was still nervous. Maybe it wasn’t the quiet.

“‘What’ what?” he said brightly. “Should I start at the beginning? We came in here, all buddy-buddy, feeling pretty good about our work out there, your arms were looking particularly incredible in that shirt, we were celebrating our ineffable ability to wreck just about anything that has the unfortunate luck to hove into our field of view-”

“Wait, what was that part again?”

Poe blinked his eyes at Finn, making eye contact and ignoring the way his heart jumped in his chest like it did when he was coming out of hyperdrive.

“The ineffable ability to wreck just about anything that-”

Finn clamped a hand over Poe’s mouth and Poe hoped he was busy enough rolling his eyes that he didn’t notice the flush that creeped up his neck at the feeling. That was nice. He made a mental note about that for the future.

“Poe, please shut up for five seconds.” Patience wasn’t a strong point of Finn’s. He made a note about that, too. “You know what I meant. What did you say before that? When- when we came in here?”

Poe swallowed and Finn slowly removed his hand. Poe could try to talk circles around this all day, but Finn could see through him in an instant. He was sheltered, not naive. And there was a fire of something was catching on in his impossibly dark eyes.

Poe was supposed to be suave, cool as ice. He was aware of his reputation on the base and didn’t do a whole lot to refute it, but Finn took all of that and threw it out the window and left him feeling like he had no idea what he was doing. Ever since the day they met, being around him was like flying at lightspeed with the windows down. Staring him in the eyes now, his mouth was opening before he realized it, and-

“I asked if I could kiss you.”

The silence was back and Poe was fighting against every fiber in his being to not just crawl into his bed under the covers and pretend this was a thing that wasn’t happening. Finn would understand, he was sure. This was probably definitely a mistake and, wait, Finn was talking-

“Were you serious?”

Poe blinked again, and felt his brows furrow. _Was he serious?_ “Are you serious?” He countered intelligently, before he could stop himself.

Finn’s eyes fell to the floor, catching his lip in his teeth. He still had on his boots from the mission. They were dirty. Poe was staring at him. “Finn, of course I was serious.”

Finn didn’t look up. “Why?”

“Because we just kicked First Order ass on a mission and it was very exhilarating and sometimes you get excited and kiss people.”

Finn’s shoulders fell, almost imperceptibly, and he looked back up, eyes guarded. “Oh, of course. Resistance customs are still a little out of my depth apparently.” He gave an attempt at a laugh, but it came out dry and forced. This time, Poe was the one rolling his eyes.

“And because you were looking really good in that shirt and I _like_ you, you ridiculous, beautiful boy.” He finished, raising his heavy brows at him. Finn blinked, mouth shutting with a snap. 

“...What, really?” The crack in his voice was back and Poe couldn’t deal with standing so far apart from him anymore and reached out, cupping his face in his hands. Running a thumb along his dark, ash-smudged cheekbone, Poe tipped Finn’s head up just a touch, looking into his eyes as firmly as he could while feeling like his organs were about to melt out of his body from how fond he was.

“Yes. I like you quite a bit. Do you want to kiss?” He said softly, as clearly and unmistakably as he could manage. 

“Yes.” Finn managed, the word falling from his mouth like he was surprised by the sound of saying it aloud.

“Okay.”

The quiet was softer this time, and Poe’s eyes slid shut as he closed the distance between them. Finn’s lips were soft, hesitant and moving the wrong way, and they were perfect and perfect and perfect as Poe’s hands snaked up around his jaw and slowed him down. They had time. They could figure it out. It was still quiet.


End file.
